mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heading out
Henry had heard folks muster and head out. Time to go himself and at least confirm if the offers on Ezra were still open. He preferred to stay onboard, but had to make sure or see if anything else had opened up. He let most head out and waited in the cargo bay until Riley or the captain came out. "I was wondering how long we'd be staying? I'm in no rush, I just don't want to get left behind if I end up being off-board a day or so. I might go look into work on Ezra seeing as how things got a little tense back there and I don't want to be an inconvenience," Henry said. Getting the comfort they weren't going to leave him behind, Henry headed back to his quarters, packed everything useful into a satchel and headed out. Using the first comm he saw and making sure no one was around, he messaged his contact to let them know the Lunar Veil had arrived and he could come get the crate they'd delivered. The man was told simply to explain it was his brother's ashes and they were burying spreading them here, his home, and then be on his way quickly. Once he showed the canister at a particular pub, he'd be paid. Henry knew where to go first... The Jaded Monkey. Most white folks didn't frequent the oriental establishments, at least not this type, but on Ezra it'd been his second home the last time he was here and he knew old Lao Chen would never sell - he'd burn it to the ground himself before he'd allow that to happen. Lao was his contact for a possible job... security... He hated 'security' work - too much exposure and rarely little compensation for being in danger's way on a place like Ezra where the down trodden locals had little to live for so were quick to start fights. He arrived, overjoyed to see Xiǎo Jiǎozi was still at the door. 'Little Dumpling' translated was his moniker and he was neither little or soft. Xiǎo was near seven feet tall and about 400 pounds or fury if you got him angry - a perfect doorman. Xiǎo saw Henry and ran to him, picking him up in a huge bear hug. Henry really wished the ribs had been more healed by now... "My friend," Xiǎo said, "so what name do we call you this time?" he asked with a grin. "Henry, but I'm new to Ezra this time...," Henry replied returning the grin. He was welcomed in and taken to a back room where old Lao sat, as usual, going over ledgers and drinking tea. One would swear the man did nothing else. Lao greeted him more formally, with a small bow, but didn't stand or hug him - he wasn't the type but that didn't mean he didn't care. "Those clothes.. I'd hardly recognize you..." he said pausing. "Henry...," Henry replied. "Ah, Henry, a strong, white man name. What is your story this time, my friend?" Henry went on to explain his newest backstory and see if the offer still stood. Lao's face grew stern. "I'd love to, but you have some competition this time. Lóng is back," he said coldly. Lóng... Dragon as he went by, was a cold, careless mercenary who if he hadn't had a soft spot for the 17 children he had with a dozen different women on Ezra would have left the planet years ago. He was good, not the best, but good enough to find steady, security work. "The usual?" Henry asked. "No other way. What sort of shape you in?" Lao asked. "Eager," Henry replied. "That's why I always liked you, you always were eager," Lao replied. The old man pushed a button and the wall to the left slid open and his seat rolled forward to the opening. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The room went silent. "I have a real treat for you today... I'm looking to employ one, just one, new man and have two candidates for the job!" At that, the crowd cheered, and began chanting....Shuìle hǎojǐ nián... (Sleep of Ages) Henry took off his shirt and walked forward, then leapt down into the center of the fighting ring the place had. Almost immediately, Lóng joined him. He was an imposing man; a good 9 inches taller than Henry and outweighing him by at least 50 pounds. He had scars all over his face and one eye was solid white. "You never got that replaced?" Henry asked, pointing to the one, white eye. "Not until I kill you, cause I keep as a reminder of the only man to ever beat me," Lóng replied and swung. Henry dodged it, a wild haymaker at best, but Lóng was just testing him anyway. They danced around a bit until they took official stances. The crowd went silent. The sound of a single clap from Lao and the crowd was on their feet and cheering the two on. Henry was quick to realize Lóng had improved over the years. "Seven was it since they'd last fought?" he wondered. He took a few hard jabs to the chest and was now really regretting the cracked ribs but he hid it to not give away a weak spot to a strong adversary. He let his mind wander to his training... years ago, Lao himself had taught him having no true heir to pass his knowledge onto. And at once... he was back. He landed a few critical shots to Lóng who was stunned, not expecting his old foe to still be so good. Enraged, he charged Henry. Same old Lóng... He dodged the charge, spun, countered with a sweeping leg kick bringing Lóng off the ground and before he landed, Henry landed a disorienting shot to both ears simultaneously, followed by a hard elbow to the chest, driving him to the ground. It was over. "Shuìle hǎojǐ nián!!!" the crowd shouted. Henry turned and bowed to his unconscious opponent and then to Lao and then one more bow in each cardinal direction, as was the ritual of his training, that's when he saw someone he didn't expect...